What is the largest base-4 number that has four digits?  Express your answer in base 10.
The largest base-4 number that has four digits is $3333_4$, which is equal to $3 \cdot 4^3 + 3 \cdot 4^2 + 3 \cdot 4 + 3 = \boxed{255}$.